The Children Of Nations
by TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: The summer before the Golden Trio's 3rd year, they found out something that's very important. They found out that the people, who they thought were their parents, really aren't their real ones. Their real parents are nations, who they were taken away from as newborns. Now, they are returned to them and have to learn the way of nations while going to Hogwarts all at once.
1. Chapter 1

**I took on my own challenge so if you're curious about what kind of a challenge I took go to my Forum that I put a link to on my page**

**Other than that review, follow and favorite and have a nice day!**

Harry, Hermione and Ron felt something was very wrong today, and it made itself known very well.

It started from the moment that they woke up to dinner.

When they woke up, all of them felt like their bodies were in so much pain, but they didn't know why. When they met up with each other, they were quiet about what's happening to them. They didn't want to burden the others with something that could pass quickly for all they know. By the time that they got through with their last class before summer vacation, they nearly collapsed onto the ground from the pain that they were going through throughout the day. Finally, they have decided to tell each other what was going on.

Right now, the three sat down in their spots for dinner and talked.

"I don't get it, why are we in so much pain?"

Ron asked and winced as his left arm's muscles shifted very painfully. He grabbed onto that arm tightly, and tried to ignore the pain to the best of his capabilities. Harry had his glasses off and was rubbing his eyes.

"I don't know, but my eyes are really bothering me. It's to the point that, even with glasses, I can't see everything very clear."

He winced rather loudly, when it felt like something hit the back of his eyes. Hermione, on the other hand, was sitting as still as possible. Each time that she moved, some part of her body would scream in protest by showing pain. She really wanted to go to the Hospital Wing to see what's wrong at this point, but the problem was that it's going to put too much pain on herself to be able to get there. It's quite funny in her opinion, because she just got out of there the day before.

Oh, how much she hated the fact that she doesn't know what's going on. What she hated even more was the words that came out of her mouth:

"I don't know what's wrong with us."

Throughout the rest of the dinner, none of them touched their food. The last thing they needed was to add to their list that their stomachs hurt.

-ooOOoo-

_"What are you doing here?" A female voice asked the other being in front of her. The other person looked towards her for a moment, before looking right back down at what's in front of him. The woman tilted her head ever so slightly. A small amused smile appeared on her beautiful but hidden face. She stated, "It's time" The man nodded so slightly that the other barely caught it. "Are you sure that it was a good idea?"_

_"I know what I'm doing woman"_

_He replied with his very deep voice and huffed at her question. He takes his job very seriously, to the point that he barely, if ever, makes a mistake._

_"They're in pain"_

_"Hn"_

_"Oh? Going back to the 'hn' language?" She cooed at him, and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. She rested her chin on his shoulder. The woman didn't get a reply from the man in her arms. Well, she wasn't really expecting a reply. What he said to her right now was the most that he would say. "They might die"_

_"Hn"_

_"Their parents might come after you for taking their little ones away."_

_"Tch"_

_He shrugged with no care in the world. The woman giggled again and kissed his cheek. She said:_

_"Well, I got to head going. Don't want to leave the dead unattended now do we?"_

_A wide smirk stretched across her lips. With that, she let him go and disappeared slowly into the shadows. The man looked down at the scene in front of him, and watched as the Golden Trio collapsed and were taken to the Hospital Wing straight away._

It has begun

_It was the last thought that went through his mind, before the shadows consumed him as well._


	2. Chapter 2

**The choice of parents: Don't get angry when you find out who they are**

**Please review, favorite and follow and have a nice day!**

Madam Pomfrey stood there in complete and utter shock. She was ready to collapse on a chair nearby at the sight in front of her. The three students, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, lied in their separate beds. Well, that wasn't much of a shock. The thing that shocked her was the fact that there was light surrounding their bodies. While it did that, their body features started to change shape and colors. She knew one thing for sure, and that is she can't do anything to them because it might end with horrible consequences. So, she decided to leave the Hospital Wing and go speak with Dumbledore.

The process continued for the past hour, and when it was over the Golden Trio woke up.

Harry, who's known for his lightning scar, bright emerald eyes and unruly black hair didn't have any of those features any longer. He's not even the short, skinny child that once walked through the halls of the great and ancient school. His once black hair, which resembles a bird nest, slowly lost its color and shape and was replaced with beautiful straight dark brown hair. His emerald eyes turned into a normal shade of green, which resembles the Earths color more than a jewel. The skin that was once pale now was tanned. It was as if he came from a country of warmer climate. What seems to be very noticeable as well was that his body structure seems to be more developed than it was beforehand.

Ron didn't have his red fiery hair and freckles that the Weasley's were known for. He did keep his blue eyes though, but their hues lighten up a bit and resembled more of the color of the sky than anything else. His red hair became straight brown hair, just like his best friend. The freckles that he once used to have were all gone, replacing smooth fair skin in its place. He was still his usual tall self, but it's the muscles on his body that changed. They seemed to have grown quite a bit, but not a lot at the same time. It was enough to be noticeable if one was close in range.

Hermione changed completely. Her once brown curly hair was now wavy blond that went up to her mid back. People would have mistaken her hair color to be the same as the Malfoy's, but hers was more elegant than theirs. Her once brown eyes were now beautiful shade of blue. Her body stayed nearly the same, but had more of an elegant edge to it than it did before. If a person looked at her for the first time, and didn't know who she was, they would have mistaken her for a Veela.

The three students groaned at the same time, and rubbed their sour muscles. None of them seemed to have noticed the changes that took place the past hour. The only thing that they knew at the moment was that their pain was replaced with stiffness. The female of the group looked at the other two. She yelped in shock and nearly fell off of the bed. Her actions caught the males' attentions. When they looked over their mouths to drop open in shock when they saw the changes of one another. Ron snapped out of it and interrogated his best friends, with his now German accent:

"Harry... why is your hair brown? Better question, Mione', how come you have blond hair? Wasn't it brown?"

"We could ask you Ronald. You have brown hair instead of red."

Hermione snapped at him for making, in what she thought, a very rude comment. It seems that Ron isn't the only one that has a different accent, because hers is French! Harry shook his head at the two. He felt a headache start forming from their small fight. He rubbed his templates in hope that it would get rid of the damn thing that's known as a headache! He opened his eyes and realized something. He could see clearly and he wasn't wearing his glasses! Harry knew that he should be happy, but it was just too strange. He asked out loud, mostly to himself, with a very noticeable Spanish accent:

"What happened to us?"

-ooOOoo-

Meanwhile, owls flew towards 6 different nations that were in

their own homes. All the letters were written in their languages, but it said the same thing. When they opened the letters, they've read something that goes like this:

_(Insert Country's name),_

_Your missing child is in Hogwarts School in Scotland. The only way for you to get there is with a portkey, which the letter contains. It's going to activate on Monday at 9 o'clock in the morning. _

_Word of advice: Don't be late because it's leaving whether you're there or not_

Whoever it was never signed his or her name in the end. It didn't matter to the countries anyways, because they were first in shock, then in disbelief and then exploded with happiness as they made their way towards their lover to tell them the good news.

-ooOOoo-

_The man from before, whom many know as Fate or Destiny, sat on an armchair with one leg crossed over the other. He continued to stare at the orb that's in front of him, where the scene of the nations was quickly replaced with the Golden Trio. He didn't have to turn around to know that he wasn't alone. The great being couldn't help but quickly grow annoyed with the others, whom seem to be quite angry at him for different reasons. Well, most of them are irritated. The rest of them didn't really care, because it didn't affect their jobs. _

_A knife all of a sudden appeared against his neck. Its sharp blade was a centimeter away from cutting through the flash. The man didn't seem to be affected. Heck, he didn't even take his eyes off of the orb in front of him. The owner of the knife snarled at him:_

_"You just had to ruin my fun, by bringing those _brats_ into this!"_

_Fate put his finger against the hand that held the knife, and pushed it away from his neck slowly. He replied in a calm, smooth manner:_

_"Don't act like it affects your job, dear sister. You still have your fun in the end."_

_His twin sister, Chaos, stared at him silently. She disappeared from his left side, by turning into smoke, and slowly reappeared on his right side. She said in a slow, dangerous tone:_

_"I better have my fun, Fate, or you're going to hear it from me."_

_With that she disappeared into the shadows in her shadow form. _

_On the other side of the room, a yawn was heard with a male voice following behind it:_

_"What does a guy got to do to get some sleep around here? Ever since you brought those kids into this, it seems that there's none stop fighting going on."_

_Fate had to raise his eyebrow at this individual. Who is it exactly? Life. Yes, this man that's talking to him in a sleepy manner is Life itself. One would have thought that Life is an energetic being, who cares about every single life form on planet Earth. Here... it's not exactly the case. The great being is a lazy guy, who seems to be able to sleep at any moment in time. The two beings don't really speak to each other. It's not because one prefers to be alone and the other is lazy. The reason why they barely communicate is, because they don't see a reason to. Yes, Fate decides how every living being lives their lives, but other than that there's nothing else to talk about. So, moments like this are very, very, very rare. _

_A sigh was heard from the hidden being. Life said:_

_"I trust you."_

_Fate's hidden eyes narrowed slightly in shock. Everybody told him that he better know what he was doing, but this guy... he was something else. A rare small amused smile appeared on his lips. Even though they barely communicate with one another, it didn't mean that their trust is very low. Fate gave a small nod and Life left._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hint to who the mothers are: I took people from Hetalia, who were originally males, and I turned them into females. Example: Japan = Fem!Japan (He's ****_not_**** one of the mothers that I've chosen by the way)**

**Please review, favorite and follow and have a nice day!**

Friday, June 28, 1994.

It's the day that's going to change the Golden Trio's lives forever. Not that they realize it of course. For them, it's the day when everything seems to be going wrong. They were supposed to be packing their stuff, so that they wouldn't have to rush the next day when they leave for home. They were supposed to talk about what they're going to do over the summer break, not sit in the hospital wing beds as if they were glued to it for the rest of their lives. They were supposed to be joking around, not… well… they're kind of joking around about their looks, but awkward silence always followed soon afterwards.

Harry, Ron and Hermione all sighed at the same time.

Shortly after the Golden Trio woke up, they received a visitor by the name of Dumbledore. The headmaster could feel his age catching up to him when he saw the trio. He thought that Madam Pomfrey was over exaggerating, but now it doesn't seems to be the case. His blue eyes studied them quietly, as they sat down quietly not very sure what to say or do. He decided that action must take place, which means one thing.

"I'm afraid that I can't let you go home."

"What?"

The trio shouted in complete shock. For Harry, he was the happiest out of the three, because it meant that he doesn't have to go back to the Dursley's. For Ron, he wasn't very sure what to feel at the moment. He never thought about living somewhere away from his family before. One side of him wanted to go back home, to see the whole family together after a long year. Although, another side of him was so happy at the same time, and he wasn't very sure why that was though. Hermione, on the other hand, wanted to go see her parents more than anything in the world. It has been so long since the last time she has seen them, and from what happened to her this year, she really needs their support and comfort.

Dumbledore gave them a sad look, and said in a gentle manner:

"We have to understand what has happened to the three of you. For now, it is better that the Wizarding World knows nothing of this for the time being, nor your families."

"Because if they find out, they're going to think we've gone dark."

Harry said in a knowing manner, understanding completely why his headmaster is doing this. To prove his suspicion, the old man nodded.

"We're going to do the best that we can. Although, it can only succeed if the three of you cooperate with us."

The trio looked at one another. As if, they were trying to read each other's minds. After a while, the three nodded at the same time and Ron said on everybody's behalf:

"Alright"

-ooOOoo-

"You tea drinking bastard, you had our children in that school of yours this whole time! Why didn't you tell us?"

A female Italian voice shouted throughout the huge manner. The English man gulped as he stared at the five angry figures in front of him. He's just as shocked as the rest of them, and felt very stupid at the moment for the fact that he never thought to look there. He tried to calm the countries:

"I'm just as shocked as the rest of you. I would have felt them and Scotland would have told me, but it never came up. The only people that have ever gone to Hogwarts were wizards and witches. Scotland and I would have noticed if a country or their child is there." A frown appeared on his face. He got up, walked up to the window of his library and looked out of the window with a thoughtful and wonders look. He continued, but mostly to himself, "I don't know why they're there in the first place, but this couldn't be a coincidence." He shook his head and said to the confused countries, "Let's get ready for their arrival, then we have children to pick up from school."

-ooOOoo-

_"I can't believe that Fate isn't telling us anything!"_

_Male and female voices shouted at the same time. The two walked around the room all grumpy, but for different reasons. The male, War, was angry because now his job was taken away from him. Meanwhile, the woman, Hate, simply found another thing to put on her _hate-list_. The other two figures in the room watched them in silence. The female of the two, Peace, broke the silence by saying gently:_

_"Come brother, cousin, there's no need for violence."_

_"Yes, all we need is love!"_

_The man, Love, beside her said in a cheerful and dramatic manner. He tried to hug his sister, but met with a foot in the face which belongs to the said person. The woman put her foot down, swung the other and sent her brother flying into the wall. _

_"Shut up! I don't want anything to do with you!"_

_She shouted, crossed her arms and huffed. War simply ignored the two, as he listened to his sister saying:_

_"Fate has plans that must take place. We can't interfere until the time for us to do our jobs comes. You know this War. So, why are you so angry?"_

_"It's because I have to wait the longest out of all of us to do my job, and you know how much I_ hate_ waiting."_

_Peace simply sighed and patted on his shoulder. She looked over at the other siblings and questioned the great being next to her:_

_"How long do you think it's going to take before Hate kills him?"_

_"5 minutes tops."_

_"I think 10, and the loser has to do what the winner wants."_

_"Deal"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Please review, follow and favorite and thank you.**

Snape sneered down at the trio. Clearly, he wasn't happy... more than usual actually. He was supposed to be in his lab brewing potions. Not look after three idiots who can't keep their noses out of somebody else's business! Unfortunately, the headmaster wanted him to make a specific potion for the children. That is why he's here, standing behind a wooden desk that's in front of the children inside the Hospital Wing. On the desk were three papers, three bottles that contained the potions and three knifes. Did he forget to mention that the headmaster and some of the teachers were there? He might as well have. The Master of Potions said slowly:

"These are heritage potions. Drink the whole thing, prick your finger with this knife and let it drop on these papers. I think that even you, dunderheads, could do something as simple as this."

Ron and Harry tried their bests not to glare at the man. Just because he was helping them, doesn't mean that they like him anymore than before. Hermione ignored the glaring contest between the three, and did just as her professor has instructed. She drank the potion, which, by the way, was the second most awful thing she has tasted in her entire life. Trying to ignore the taste, she grabbed the black knife and pricked her middle finger and let a few drops of blood hit the paper. Quickly, her magic took control and healed the small cut as if it has never been there. Hermione put down the knife, and watched as her blood waved across the page, just like wind, making shapes which, she realized, were words.

_Birth name: Shaquila Angeline Kirkland_ **_(2)_**

_Current name: Hermione Jean Granger_

_Position: Personification of Paris_

_Age: 12 and half_

_Birth father: Arthur Kirkland (Alive) Also known as England/United Kingdom_

_Birth mother: Françoise Bonnefoy (Alive) Also known as France_

_Adopted father: Ben Granger (Alive) __**(1)**_

_Adopted mother: Jean Granger (Alive) __**(1)**_

_Date of birth: July 19th, 1980_

Hermione was far too busy staring in shock, confusion and curiosity at her paper. Her friends didn't pay attention, due to them still being in a staring contest with their Potion Professor. Finally, Harry broke the eye contact to follow his friend's footsteps. He stared down at the paper and started to read.

_Birth name: Custodio Raniero Carriedo __**(2)**_

_Current name: Harry James Potter_

_Position: Personification of Madrid_

_Age: 12 and half_

_Birth father: Antonio Hernández Carriedo (Alive) Also known as Spain_

_Birth mother: Katarina Vargas (Alive) Also known as South Italy_

_Adopted father: James Potter (Deceased)_

_Adopted mother: Lily Potter (Deceased)_

_Date of birth: July 31st, 1980_

Now, it was Harry's turn to stare with the same emotions at paper. There was only one thing that was different between the way Hermione and he felt. He felt heartbroken and angry, because he didn't know why his _real_ parents abandoned him. Was he so worthless that even they didn't care for him? While the Boy-Who-Lived was having a hard time, his best mate finally broke the eye contact and followed the same footsteps. He looked down at his paper and read with interest.

_Birth name: Rinaldo Willafried Beilschmidt __**(2)**_

_Current name: Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_Position: Personification of Berlin_

_Age: 12 and half_

_Birth father: Ludwig Beilschmidt (Alive) Also known as Germany_

_Birth mother: Alice Vargas (Alive) Also known as North Italy_

_Adopted father: Arthur Weasley (Alive)_

_Adopted mother: Molly Weasley (Alive)_

_Date of birth: July 5th, 1980_

"What does it mean by _personification of Belin_? Better yet, why are my birth parents names contain countries names right beside them?"

Ron voiced out the questions that the others were thinking. This wasn't normal.

McGonagall gasped in shock at what she heard and read. She turned to the equally as shocked Dumbledore, and said in disbelief:

"Dumbledore, this can't be right. They couldn't be related to... _them_!"

"I'm afraid, my dear friend, that it's true."

He said in a tired manner. He looked with his blue eyes at the trio and started to explain to them what their parents and, now, they are. By the end of the whole explanation, the trio just stood there in complete shock. They weren't sure what to say or do at the moment. What they were sure about, though, was that their lives were going to change forever.

-ooOOoo-

After the professors and headmaster left, the trio sat down on Harry's bed. Ron said out of nowhere:

"So… you and I are cousins?"

"I guess," The dark brown headed boy started. He looked away from his friends to his lap, and thought deeply. He asked them finally, "Do you… think that they've abandoned us?"

"No," Was the straight answer from Hermione. The two boys looked at her, wondering why she thought so. She lifted her chin up in the air, and glared at the two for thinking such a thing. "Why would they abandon us? Something must have happened, because from what we've been told our parents wouldn't do such a thing."

"Do you think that they're looking for us?"

"Maybe, maybe not, it would make sense if they are."

"Then why haven't they found us yet?"

Ron decided to join in the conversation finally. The two looked at him in surprise at the question. That's something that none of them really thought of. Unless…

"Do you guys think that we had a spell placed on us, so to prevent our parents from finding us?"

It was Harry who asked another good question. The other brown headed boy said after some thought:

"There are spells that can do that. The thing is that they're all very powerful. There's next to no wizard out there that could use them. What they might teach us would be the lower level ones, and they're only able to hide a person temporary."

"How do you know something like that when I don't?"

Hermione demanded and shouted at the same time. The blue eyes looked at her with laziness then he said:

"Only Pureblood families have knowledge like this. You can't find information like this anywhere else."

The girl glared at him and crossed her arms with a huff. Harry bites his bottom lip to muffle the snicker that was going to erupt. It's never boring when you have those two together.

**(1) Don't know if that's their names so I made them up**

**(2) Alright, so, now you know who their parents are. I chose those parents for a good reason, so no complaining. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Please review, follow and favorite and thank you.**

The weekend was long and boring for the trio. They had nearly nothing to do, because they were stuck in their beds in the Hospital Wing. Although, there were two things that took place over the weekend, one of them is something that they don't want to even look back on.

On Saturday, the Weasley family came to check on their family member. To say that Molly was shocked and outraged was underestimated. If it wasn't for the rest of the family, whom held her back, she would have sent curses towards Ron's direction. She swore that if she found him, _an ungrateful brat_ in her words, around her children, he was going to regret it. Arthur didn't say anything to his ex-son, except that he wasn't welcomed into the family anymore. The rest of the family, on the other hand, stared at their parents with disgust and stood up for their ex-brother, whom they still see as one whether or not they were related by blood. They supported Ron, whom they found out is named Rinaldo, and gave him their best wishes for when he goes to his real family. For the rest of that day, Rinaldo didn't say a word to either of his friends and simply kept to himself.

Hermione, or better known as Shaquila, found out that her own family had their memories of her removed. It broke her heart to the point that she nearly cried. She loved her foster parents so much, even if they didn't give her much attention as she would have liked. So, just like Rinaldo, she wanted to be left alone.

Harry, or better known as Custodio, was the happiest of the group. They have obliviated the Dursley's memories of him, which, in turn, meant that he was never going back to them. When he found out about that, he was over the moon... in his own little world. He still hasn't told anybody, except his best friends, of how bad the situation was. Although, he did sugar coated it a lot since he didn't want them to know the full story of what happened to him before, and after, Hogwarts. So, instead of giving either a happy or fake sad face, he gave them a poker look, which they couldn't read. The headmaster and professors, especially Snape, were quite suspicious about his respond but didn't say anything.

The other thing that took place over those two days was that the headmaster announced to them that their real parents were coming on Monday morning. This made the three very nervous, since they didn't know what to expect. They were thankful, though, to the headmaster for giving them some pictures of their parents. It was so that they won't be confused on whose parents' whose. Although, it did make them, Shaquila and Rinaldo, feel slightly better after what took place the previous day.

On Monday morning, at 7 AM, they've gone off to the kitchen and ate there quickly before they marched off to the Gryffindor dorm, grabbed a few things, and strolled over to the Quidditch Field. Yes, even Shaquila decided to join them. Although, she agreed to come with them only to make sure that they won't do anything stupid. In the end, somehow, someway, they managed to get her onto a broom and play with them Quidditch. She, from what they found out, was an excellent player. If it wasn't for Rinaldo and Custodio, that worked together, they would have lost... badly.

By the end of the third round, they completely forgot about their nervousness in meeting their parents for the first time.

The trio landed onto the ground. Rinaldo asked his female best friend:

"Where did you learn to play like that?"

Shaquila smirked. She put her fists onto her hips and replied:

"What is it that I hear? Is it jealous perhaps?"

"As if"

The other barked back. He turned around and huffed. Custodio looked between the two as if he was watching a tennis match. He got an idea and poked his best mate in the shoulder and said:

"You're it"

The female of the three caught on. She giggled and ran off at the same time as her friend from the stunned Rinaldo. The blue eyed boy stared in shock at what happened. He shouted:

"Hey! That's not fair!" He, once more, huffed and chased after the two. "Get back here!"

He shouted at the two laughing friends as they continued to run. They looked at each other, shared a smirk, and went their separate ways just before the boy caught them. The brown headed boy stopped in his tracks. He looked at both his sides, as he tried to decide whom he was going to chase. He got an idea. He closed his eyes, spun a few times, opened them to see his female friend, and chased right after her. She noticed him getting closer and yelped in shock. Shaquila tried to run faster, but it seems that luck wasn't on her side today. Next thing she knew, he tackled her into the ground and gave her a tickle attack. She burst into laughter and tried to push him off, but couldn't do so due to her being ticklish. He stopped, gave a smirk and said:

"You're it"

With that he ran off.

"Hey!"

Shaquila shouted in an outrage at being the victim to the tickle attack and chased after him with a murders look and aura.

What neither of the two noticed, was that their long time forgotten friend was sitting eating some snacks, which he snuck out of the kitchen, and watched them chasing or running away from the other. _This is better than watching Quidditch_, he thought with a huge grin and a chuckle. He looked down at the bowl of popcorn and wondered to himself, _maybe I could get the house elves to make this for dinner sometimes_.

-ooOOoo-

It soon became 9'clock in the morning. The children still played with each other outside, and away from anybody's view. Meanwhile, the professors ran around like chickens without heads. They did that because they just realized that the trio went missing. On the other side of the school, a loud _pop_ was heard. There, stood six figures. They looked rather anxious, and for good reasons too. After all, they were there to pick up their children, whom they were going to meet for the first time.

The personification countries marched over to the castle. They were greeted by the headmaster. He said cheerfully:

"Arthur! It's good to see you once more."

"Yes, it's a pleasure to see you again. Now, if you don't mind, we would like to meet the children."

Albus tried not to sweat, and keep his cool without giving anything away. He said with the same cheerful smile and tone:

"Ah yes, but I'm afraid that they're resting at the moment. You know how Poppy is. She's not going to let anybody meet them anytime soon."

England felt his eyebrow twitch with annoyance. He replied slowly:

"Albus, the children should be _up_ by now."

"Yes, well, let's just say that the weekend was quite... eventful, you could say." That got a questionable look from everybody, "Now, let's go to my office. We could talk about what we're going to do next. After all, it would be a shame to have such great magical wizards not returning to Hogwarts next year."

Everybody became quite annoyed at him not budging from his spot. Even if their children were asleep, they would like to still see them. They decided, for now, they would follow him. Sooner or later they were going to see their son or daughter anyway. As, they walked into the castle, out of nowhere, Professor Sprout ran over. She didn't seem to notice the countries yet, since the only person she saw from her position was the headmaster. She shouted:

"We still can't find the children!"

Albus looked like he swallowed a very, very sour lemon. It was when the professor finally noticed the shocked, which quickly turned into anger, nations when she froze. Germany was the first to speak. He tried to stay calm, but clearly was having a _very_ hard time.

"You _lost_ our children?"

"How can you lose them?"

South Italy shouted in anger. The two humans were met with murderous looks.

Oh boy, now they were in _deep_ trouble.


	6. Chapter 6

**Great chance of the Hetalia characters turning a bit OOC but I have good reasons for that (Which you will see as you read on) so please don't hunt me down with pitch forks and thank you!**

**Please review, follow and favorite and thank you.**

"Calm down!"

A shout was heard throughout the hall. That voice belonged to, surprisingly, North Italy. She glared at everybody, which made the countries shut their mouths without going any further. She turned her eyes towards the headmaster, and asked him calmly:

"How did you lose them?"

The two professors looked slightly nervous. Albus replied finally, in an honest and defeated tone:

"Poppy was going to give them their breakfast, but found their beds empty. We've been searching for them inside the school since then."

"Had it ever crossed your mind, that maybe they would want to breathe some fresh air?"

That question came from the Spanish man. The two humans stared at him in shock, clearly showing that they've never thought about it that way. All the humans in the school were so busy to look inside it made them forget to look _outside_ as well. Mentally, the two kicked themselves in their behinds for not seeing the obvious in the first place. The headmaster got the other professor to go tell the others to search the outside, which she did, and he guided the nations to the outdoors. Hopefully, they haven't gotten themselves into much trouble yet.

-ooOOoo-

The trio lied in a circle with their heads very close to the other. All of their eyes stared up at the sky. Custodio said as he pointed up at one cloud:

"That one looks like a rabbit."

"No, it looks like a book."

Shaquila replied alongside a frown, which was twitching in the corner of the mouth to turn into a smile. Rinaldo snorts and said:

"You two are disillusion. That's Malfoy being hexed in the ass."

The other two turned their heads slightly at him, at each other, then right back at him. The other male in the group asked him:

"Really, Ron-"

"Custodio! What did we talk about earlier? Also, _language _Rinaldo no more swearing do you hear me?"

The female cut him off. The trio made a deal earlier the weekend to call each other by their _real _names. It was so that they would be able to use them whenever they're around their parents, so that they wouldn't confuse them. Both the boys rolled their eyes and the one with green eyes said once more:

"Really, _Rinaldo_, that's the first thing that comes to your mind?"

"What? All of the clouds look like that."

He replied with a proud smirk, as he let himself get lost in his imagination. The two rolled their eyes at him and laughed. Why did Custodio even bother? Even though they changed on the outside, they were still the same on the inside. He was still the same Slythering-hating, but yet, at the same time, the loving and joker guy of the group.

"So... who wants to play more Quidditch?"

Custodio asked the most important question in the world... at least for the other male in the group, because he snapped out of his imagination, got up, and marched over to the nearby Quidditch field. The two friends laughed at his reaction and chased after him. It was either that, lying around doing nothing, or listening to him going on about Malfoy. So, the choice was obvious.

The trio got onto their brooms, but, before they started the game, the blue eyed boy said:

"Shaquila, let's see if you're as good as a keeper, than you are as a chaser."

"Is it me, or did I just hear a bet?"

The other male of the group asked, but mostly to himself. Shaquila mouth slowly turned into an evil smile. She said:

"Alright, but if I can block 10 times by the time that the game finishes, you have to..." She thought which caused the smile to turn into a frown. Just as quickly, it turned back into the creepy smile, but with addition, an evil chuckle. "You have to dress up in a dress and go around saying how much you love Malfoy."

Rinaldo's face turned _very_ pale at the thought of it. So, while he thought of what he would do if he won, Custodio howled with laughter and almost fell off the broom. What his friend said next, and the reaction, made him gasp for air.

"Fine, but if you miss more than 5 times, you have to give up reading any type of books for a _whole_ month."

Shaquila gasped at what he said. Now, there's _no freaking way,_ was she planning on losing her beloved books. She said as the two shook hands:

"Deal"

"This is going to be interesting. Now, I must have some popcorn left."

The forgotten member said. He _really_ didn't mind being forgotten by his friends at the moment, as long as the bets were mainly on them it doesn't matter to him. Before he could fly off, he was grabber in the collar of the shirt by Shaquila. She said to him:

"Oh no, you're not going off like that. We still need you."

"Eh? For what exactly can I be of use? Just fly there?"

"No, you're going to make sure neither of us cheat and count our points."

He sighed with dismay, and nodded in agreement. The three flew to the hoops and, before the game has started, Custodio said in a dramatic tone and held his wand to his mouth as if it's a microphone:

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the bet off Quidditch game. In one corner, the Keeper _is_ Shaquila. In another corner, the Chaser _is_ Rinaldo." He stretched the '_is_' word, and seemed to clap alongside, in his imagination clearly, a huge audience. He ignored the looks he gotten from his friends, "Now, lady and gentleman, play nice like good children. Also, Rinaldo, don't get distracted by the pretty Keeper now would you?"

Both the children's faces went red at that comment. The two shouted:

"Custodio, get the game started already!"

He pouts

"Fine" He then mumbled to himself "Party poopers."

"Let's get the game started!"

With that they were off.

-ooOOoo-

_"Hey! I like this kid! Ah, young love, he's right about that."_

_Love said with amusements. He was smacked over the head over by Hate, who sneered at him:_

_"Shut it! I'm trying to watch a game here!"_

_The other being pouted at what she did and said. So, you must be wondering to yourself, are they the only ones to watch the game? It's a big, fat, _nope_. All the other beings came to watch with curiosity, amusements, or boredom -since they had nothing better to do-. One thing for sure, they were all pretty interested to see who was going to win in the end. It seems, from the _rare_ amused smile on Fate's face, that he knows already. So, after they tried to get it out of him, they finally gave up and started to make bets with each other on one of the two children. _

_This was going to be interesting._


	7. Chapter 7

**Please review, follow and favorite and thank you.**

By the time that the game nearly ended, the nations, and Dumbledore, arrived to the Quidditch field. The nations were so happy to see their children again, but had different reactions to what they were doing up there.

North Italy and Germany watched their son, the one that kept on throwing the ball into one of the hoops. The female was quite worried that he would fall off, but was quite impressed at how he handled himself on a broom. She knows about the game, due to her magical community, but never really thought about getting on one of the brooms due to fear of heights. So, it's nice to know that he doesn't share the same fears as hers. He has such great talent. Her husband, on the other hand, thought that his son had quite good balance to manage to twist and turn in a snap. Although, from what he could see from the distance, the boy really needed to be trained, because he has a lot of meat on those arms and legs but it's only fat. Right away, he, mentally, started to create a training schedule.

South Italy and Spain also watched their son, who seems to be simply flying there in a happy and cheerful mood. So much so, that he almost looked like he was hopping on mid air. Katarina really wanted her son to get down from there and simply hug him tightly to tell herself that he really was there, safe and sound. On the other hands, she was quite excited to meet him when he lands. Spain chuckled softly at seeing his son's childish and carefree behavior. He reminded him of himself quite a bit, so he wondered if the boy got any personality traits from his wife... which he hoped not. He loves her and all, but her cursing and screaming was so much that he could take.

France and England simply watched their daughter block the ball, as it kept on coming towards one of the hoops. France was so happy to see her daughter, who has the most cutest and beautiful face that she has ever seen. She looks a lot like her, and she was thankfully for that. She doesn't know what she would do if the girl gained her father's haircut or huge eyebrows. She shivered slightly at the thought. _Nobody_ should have those traits. On the other hand, she just wanted to get to know the girl and make up for all the years that she missed. Yes, that's what she's planning on doing. England smiled proudly at his daughter. He never thought that she would be an amazing Quidditch player.

A moment later England smiled sadly as he continued to watch his daughter. He missed so many birthdays and holidays that they could have spend together. It was either that or simply talking or teaching her something as small as reading. He could have done so much during those years, but yet it was taken away from both him and his wife. It felt like they were meeting a complete stranger. He planned on fixing it right away, and wasn't going to waste any time in doing so.

England wasn't the only one who thought of this. Everybody felt bad and was planning on doing the same thing as the English man. So, to say that they were going to let their children come back to Hogwarts, or leave their sides, any time soon, was a complete and utter joke.

Finally, the three landed. Custodio shouted in a dramatic way:

"The winner _is_ Shaquila. Good luck Rinaldo, have fun."

It seems that Rinaldo didn't listen to a word he said, because he was sulking on the ground nearby with a dark aura surrounding him. Shaquila looked smug at the fact that she won, and the best thing is that she didn't have to give up her books for a whole month. Nobody should _ever_ go between her and the books, because then that person is asking for it, just like her sulking friend. She said to him in a teasing manner:

"Don't worry. I'm going to find a very pretty dress for you to wear. Maybe I could find a wig and makeup as well."

_That,_ the brown headed boy heard because he started to cry rivers. He thought to himself, _what did I ever do to deserve this?_ Custodio turned his head two inches and his green eyes narrowed at seeing a group of people. He said:

"Um, guys, we're caught."

"Uh?"

The two asked unintelligently as they stared at him confused. They followed his gaze and found themselves floored at what they saw, their parents. The nervousness from before, and long forgotten, came back very quickly, accompanying it fear, only due to seeing the headmaster. They had two options, run, or go to them. Clearly, their panicked and nervous minds thought of the first options. So, it's no brainer that they did just that, run. Before they could get away, they felt magic surround their bodies. The next thing that they knew was that they landed in front of, not their parents, but the headmaster.

Dumbledore looked down at them with clear amusements. Clearly, he was the one that they felt the magic of. He asked with equally amusements:

"Now, would you enlighten me as to why you weren't in bed?"

The three kids looked down their feet in shame. They're caught. Shaquila answered for all of them:

"W-W-We're sorry professor, b-b-but too much took place for us to stay in place. W-We had to get out of there."

The old man nodded in understanding. He was there when the whole family drama took place. So, he fathomed their decisions. He asked once more:

"What were you doing out here for the past few hours?"

It was Rinaldo's turn to answer.

"We were simply playing around. We played some Quidditch and tag, then we rested, we didn't do much other than that."

"So, would you explain to me the little drama that took place just a few moments ago?"

_That_ question got an embarrass Rinaldo to blush, while Shaquila went back with her smug look. Custodio answered that one with a chuckle.

"The two here had a bet."

"Oh? What was it, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all, the bet was that if Shaquila managed to block 10 times by the end of the game, Rinaldo had to wear a dress and go around saying how much he loves Malfoy. Rinaldo said that if she misses five times, then she has to give up her books for a whole month. So, you could guess who won."

The headmaster chuckled whole heartily at what he heard. He asked the boy-who-lived once more:

"Did you have a purpose for being up there with them?"

"I did have a purpose, but it seems that it quickly turned into an announcer. It was a lot of fun too."

He grinned widely at the end of the sentence. The headmaster found himself relax a bit at the sight of the smile, because, for as long as he could remember, ever since the boy came to Hogwarts, he never gave a real smile, but now seems to be able to do so freely. He doesn't know why that is, but he didn't care at the moment. He was just happy to see the child, whom he saw as a grandson, finally let himself loose. Dumbledore suddenly remembered about the elder nations. He said to the children as he waved towards the direction of the nations:

"Children, I would like you to meet your parents."

He watched as they nervously look at the nations. He noticed that they haven't moved an inch towards them when he introduced the two groups. So, he decided to help them a bit. He walked behind the trio and guided them to their parents. The old magical beings didn't need to be introduced to their children, since they obviously knew whose child's whose. So, without wasting any time, the mothers hugged their child tightly. At the moment, the said parents ignored what they heard, for now. They had other things to do.

Out of the entire trio, Custodio was the one who flinched at the contact, which he quickly regretted. His parents frowned slightly at his actions, looked at each other then, after a few moments, looked back at him. His mother asked him:

"Are you alright?"

He blushed in embarrassment and nodded. He, once more, was smothered in her hug. Never, for as long as he could remember, has he ever been hugged in a motherly way. Molly never counted, because it felt really out of place when she did hug him. Maybe to his friend it felt motherly, but, again, it didn't feel like it to him. So, this is a whole new thing for him.

With Shaquila, her mother said in a rapid speed:

"I'm so happy to have you back amoureux (1). You don't know how much we missed you. We have so much to catch up to."

The daughter looked very shocked at her mother's behavior. Her father, clearly, looked slightly annoyed at the woman he loves. He ignored her behavior and said to the girl with a soft smile:

"Welcome back to the family, Shaquila."

Shaquila felt warmth surround her heart at hearing that. She smiled and hugged both of her parents tightly. She pulled away slightly and started to talk with rapid speed, which clearly she got from her mother, about all kinds of things. The parents smiled and listened to every word she said.

With Rinaldo, it was a very awkward situation. It's understandable too, because of what happened on Saturday with the Weasley family, which took place only two days ago. So, he wasn't very sure how to react at the moment. Should he be happy to be with his real family? How long does he have to wait to call them _mom_ and _dad_? There were so many questions, but he wasn't sure what the answers were. So, all he was able to do was let his _real_ mother hug him tightly. He watched her as she cried and rocked them slightly back and forth. He felt a hand rest on top of his shoulder. Rinaldo looked up, to meet with the same pair of eyes as his, which belonged to his father. The man gave a small smile and nodded towards him, clearly saying _welcome back_. Rinaldo smiled and hugged his mother back. Yes, he's going to need time to adjust, but it's going to be worth it.

Dumbledore watched the reunion with a smile and twinkling eyes. He's happy for the children, because, in his mind, they deserved to be with their real families after all they went through their lives the past two years. At least that's what he thought, since he didn't know much about their family life. He also knew that this wasn't going to be the last time that they would see the trio.

So, after getting their things, the trios said farewell to the professors and headmaster then left the grounds with a portkey.

**(1) Sweetheart**


End file.
